Top or Bottom?
by Cakue-chan
Summary: [Drabble] "Menurutku … Taehyung." Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alis. "Yang seharusnya berada di atas," Hoseok menyeringai lebar, "dan Jungkook posisi bawah." Sang leader dan Hyung tertua pun berteriak serentak. BTS Fanfiction. slight!KookV/Vkook.


**"Top or Bottom?"**

 **Dislcaimer :** haha, mereka bukan milik saya ya 8"D

 **Warning :** plotless, serius.

 **Cast(s) :** All member Bangtan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Awalnya simpel.

Saat itu, para _member_ Bangtan tengah berbahagia menghabiskan waktu santainya di _dorm_. Santai di sini benar-benar _santai._ Tanpa pekerjaan, tanpa jadwal tampil, dan tanpa kesibukan di ruang rekaman. Yoongi pasti tidak akan melewatkan waktu berharga seperti ini dengan sia-sia. Meski akhirnya pemuda pucat itu lebih memilih mengasingkan diri di meja makan (mencari inspirasi untuk membuat lirik lagu, katanya). Sedangkan Seokjin dan Hoseok memutuskan untuk berbincang di ruang tengah, sebelum akhirnya Jimin dan Namjoon bergabung bersama mereka.

Lalu soal duo maknae—ah, lupakan mereka. Taehyung dengan dunia aliennya dan Jungkook dengan sifat tukang tidurnya berada di kamar itu sudah lebih dari kata biasa.

"Menurutku … Taehyung."

Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apanya?"

"Yang seharusnya berada di _atas,_ " Hoseok menyeringai lebar, "dan Jungkook posisi _bawah_."

"Tidak!" sang _leader_ dan _hyung_ tertua berteriak serentak—itu refleks, sungguh. Menanggapi kesimpulan Hoseok dengan kalimat protes. "Astaga, Hoseok," Seokjin melanjutkan; nyaris histeris, "Taehyung terlalu imut untuk berada di atas."

"Dan dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengambil kendali," tambah Namjoon kemudian, yang langsung mengaduh sakit ketika Seokjin memukul bahunya cukup keras. "Maksudku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan alien itu menjadi lebih, ng, dominan?"

Entah mengapa, obrolan mereka berempat menjadi aneh seperti ini.

Salahkan saja Namjoon dengan koleksi film birunya, atau pikiran Seokjin yang terkadang mesum, dan pertanyaan aneh Jimin soal BDSM sehingga memancing Hoseok untuk bertanya soal posisi atas dan bawah dari sudut pandang dua orang pria yang menjalin hubungan terlarang. Dalam kasus ini, ia dengan teganya memakai nama Taehyung dan Jungkook sebagai bahan percobaan.

"Hahahaha!" mendadak Jimin tertawa keras, terbahak begitu puas. "Taehyung imut? Jin-hyung, dia itu _namja_ tulen _._ Sudah pasti tampan menjadi nama tengahnya."

(Terus terang saja, Jimin tidak akan mau mengatakan Kim Taehyung itu tampan jika di depan orangnya langsung. Cih, ia jadi merasa tersaingi).

"Aku setuju dengan Jimin," tanggap Hoseok antusias, merasa baru saja mendapatkan _partner_ yang sejalan. "Taehyung itu tampan, dan Jungkook itu imut."

" _Hyung_ , Jungkook-ie juga _namja_." Koreksi Jimin. "Aku geli mendengar kata imut darimu."

Hoseok siap menyerang, namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika Seokjin berkata, "Tapi, sifat Taehyung terlalu kekanak-kanakan jika harus memulai," entah _memulai_ seperti apa yang ia maksud. "Dan membayangkan Taehyung memerangkap tubuh Jungkook yang tinggi itu—oh, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

"Kata siapa?" imbuh Hosoek, " _Hyung_ sendiri tahu, Taehyung bisa lebih agresif jika di dekat Jungkook. Tangannya seperti tidak bisa diam dan selalu tiba-tiba menarik tengkuk belakang Jungkook untuk menciu—"

Jimin refleks membungkam mulut sang _dancing machine_. " _Stop_ _Hyung._ Harusnya _Hyung_ sadar diri."

" _Yak_! Apa maksudmu, _eoh_?"

"Maksudnya," Namjoon menginterupsi, "kau juga sering melakukannya kepada Jimin, Hoseok."

"Hei!"

"Aku setuju denganmu, Namjoon-hyung."

 _Asdfghjkl! Mati sana Park Jimin!_

Hoseok ingin sekali mencekiknya.

"Menurutku Jungkook terlalu polos untuk mengambil alih _permainan_ ," kembali, Jimin berasumsi. Mengabaikan tatapan Hoseok yang terlihat ingin menelanjanginya sekarang juga. "Dia juga bisa menjadi sangat penurut jika Taehyung bisa menguasinya dengan mudah, hihihi."

"Oh, ayolah, apa kalian tidak berpikir kalau raut wajah Taehyung saat kesakitan itu bisa terlihat sangat manis dan menggoda?" begitu tiga pasang mata berbeda menatapnya dengan ngeri, Seokjin mengerjap bingung. "Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?"

 _Dasar sadistik!_

"Tidak ada, _Hyung_." Hoseok menggeleng, lalu meringis pelan. "Aku tetap memilih Jungkook sebagai …" ia berdeham canggung, "… _bottom._ "

Namjoon menggerakan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Taehyung yang seharusnya menempati posisi itu, dia tidak cocok menjadi _top,_ " ia membayangkan seorang Kim Taehyung saat menyerah pada kuasa di atasnya, berteriak dan memohon untuk meminta lebih, dan wajah penuh peluh yang—tunggu. ASTAGA! KIM NAMJOON BUKAN ORANG MESUM!

"Gaaaaaahhh! Aku membayangkan Jungkook ketika memohon itu sangat manisssss!" Jimin berteriak frustasi. Tidak sadar ketika jalan pikirannya bisa sangat persis seperti Namjoon. "Wajah kelincinya akan benar-benar menggiurkan."

"Taehyung akan menjadi anak singa yang sangat mungil." Seokjin tidak ingin kalah. Omong-omong, kelinci dan anak singa itu nyaris tidak memiliki perbandingan yang sama, ya Tuhan.

Jimin menjentikkan jari. "Sudah pasti, Jungkook _bottom!_ "

"Apa maksudmu? Taehyung seorang _uke_ tulen!" Seokjin bersikukuh.

Hoseok menggeleng. "Posisi _top_ sudah pasti berada pada Taehyung."

"Jeon Jungkook seorang _seme_ sejati, Hoseok," sahut Namjoon, "dan Taehyung berada di bawahnya."

Senyum Seokjin merekah lebar. "Sudah kubilang—"

BRAK!

 _Satu._

BRAK!

 _Dua._

"AKU TERLAMBAT!"

"KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBANGUNKANKU!?"

Empat orang dengan segala percakapan _absurd_ -nya menoleh pada sumber suara. Satu sisi mendapati Jungkook yang langsung melesat ke kamar mandi, dan sisi lainnya melihat Taehyung sedang sibuk dengan sepasang sandal rumah yang tidak bisa dilepasnya.

"Kalian kenapa?" Jimin bertanya retoris.

" _Ne_?" Jungkook yang lebih dulu sadar. "Aissh, kenapa _hyungdeul_ tidak membangunkanku, sih? Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku sekarang pukul empat?" entah dari mana, Taehyung ikut mengeluarkan jeritan protes, antara panik dan tergesa-gesa. "Kencanku bisa berantakan jika terlambat. Aaargh!"

Namjoon mengerutkan kening.

"Bertemu seseorang?"

"Kencan?"

"Dengan _namja_ atau _yeoja_?" itu Hoseok yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja _yeoja!_ " Jungkook membalas, diikuti Taehyung setelahnya. Nyaris berkata serempak.

Seokjin mengangkat sebelah alis, Namjoon melirik Hoseok, Jimin menepuk kening dengan lelah, dan Hoseok terkekeh canggung. Dua maknae—Junggkook dan Taehyung—terlalu sibuk dengan segala urusannya masing-masing sampai tidak menyadari tatapan aneh yang diberikan para _hyung-_ nya.

"Kalian ini bagaimana, sih," Ujar Yoongi tiba-tiba. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah ikut bergabung dengan empat orang sebelumnya di sofa ruang tengah. Mungkin kegiatan bertapa untuk mencari inspirasi liriknya di meja makan sudah selesai. "Tidak peduli Taehyung terlihat imut dan Jungkook berwajah polos, pada dasarnya—suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau—"

Semua orang menunggu.

"—mereka itu _straight_."

Oh.

Yoongi memang seorang penengah yang hebat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N :** Jangan cekek saya 8"D sebenernya ini cuma _random_ gara-gara adik saya gak setuju kalo Tae jadi _uke, wakakak._ Dan sempet kepikiran juga, sesuka-sukanya saya sama uke!taehyung, ujung-ujungnya dia bakal nikah juga sama seorang wanita (kayaknya), wkwkwk (nyesek sih). Terima kasih sudah membaca~ kotak review selalu terbuka kok~


End file.
